la película
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: kya!.... me encantó este fic... es un HaruX?... ajajaja... espero que lo disfruten... es un lemon
1. Chapter 1

La pelicula...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Bisco Hatori.

Advertencia: es un lemon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One-short...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hacía no mas de 5 minutos había terminado de ver una pelicula que le habían prestado y recomendado sus antiguas compañeras de secuandaria. Pero resultó ser que sus amigas ya no eran tan inocentes como antes y la pelicula solo era otra de sus burlas por no tener aún un novio. La pelicula no era muy casta... (si ustedes entienden) que digamos pero por más que quizo apartarse dela pantalla del televisor la coriosidad puso mas con ella haciendola ver completa aquella morbosidad. Las escenas de cama eran largas y detalladas... definitivamente su inocencia se había ido por el caño esa noche.

Se fue a dormir cuando la pelicual acabó y antes de dormir una sola pregunta pasó por su mente...

"¿que tan bueno sería cada uno de los host en la cama?" –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

# El host club está abierto #

Y extañamente no había una sola clienta en el 3º salón de música, que casi siempre estaba a reventar, dejando solamente en el al grupo de anfitriones...

Entonces las imágenes de aquella película pasaron por la mante de la chica causando que no se percarata de la cercanía del joven King...

Haruhi...hay algo que necesito decirte... es que tu... tu... tu me gustas – dijo el rápidamente sacandola de su sueño. Y lo vio acercarse temeroso al rechazo, hasta que lo hizo, rozó sus labios con los suyos en un beso inocente... tierno. Beso que de pronto se volvió apasionado, agrecivo y al entreabrir los ojos ya no era Tamaki el que la besaba, ahora su cuello, sino Honey sacnado a flote su lado oscuro. Este, no contento con los suspiros de placer que obtenía de parte de la chica bajó más sus labios mientras sus manos abrían de a poco el chaleco y la camisa del uniforme y sobre la tela comenzó a mamar uno de los pechos mientras su mano atendía el otro... y no supo ni como terminó sentada en uno de los sillones sobre las piernas de alguien. Sentía en tórax firme por el ejercicio en su delgada espalda aún portando la camisa del uniforme poro ya abierta hasta el último botón. Los labios de su acompañante besando su nuca para después juguetear con el lobulo de su oreja entre sus dientes. Sus manos se mueven por todo su cuerpo, aún sobre la ropa, para después meter una de las manos por debajo del sostén y la otra por debajo del pantalón y las bragas, perdiendoce en el vello que cubría la intimidad de la chica, estimulando su centro, poniendola humeda a causa de los movimientos que sus dos manos hacían en su cuerpo. Y entonces escuchó la voz ronca en su oido...

Solo disfruta – era la voz de Kyouya la que hablaba, pero a último minuto fue sustituida por la voz de los gemelos a coro como normalmente acostumbran hablar.

Se giró al no sentir más el tacto de las manos sobre su cuerpo y al hacerlo no pudo mas que abrir los ojos... los chicos estaban uno frente al otro mirandola lujuriosamente mientras en las manos del otro estaba el miembro erecto del otro comenzando a rosarce continuamente, freneticamente, teniendo a una expectante chica viendolos tocarse, escuchandolos gemir y por primera vez los juegos de estos hicieron estragos en ella queriendo sentir a ambos en su cuerpo si eso fuera posible.

Se acercó a ellos con lentitud sintiendose extrañamente despojada de aquel desfrás de niño, queriendose sentir mujer...

Hikaru la tomó desde la espalda comenzando a besar su cuello desde atrás, sintiendo su miembro clavercele entre las nalgas y como Kaoru le apretaba los pechos al mismo tiempo que le besaba en la boca y calvaba su miembro en su entrepierna. De pronto Hikaru la puso en cuatro dejando su cara frente la erección de Kaoru y sintió como el chico la penetraba desde atás haciendola gritar de placer, cosa que el de enfrente aporvechó para meter su pene a la boca de la chica y esta, al ver saciado su deseo, curiosa de las nuevas experiencias, se la mamó mientras era penetrada constantemente por el gemelo.

Al poco rato sintió su propio orgasmo en el momento en que ambos se derramaron en ella. Intentó calmar su respiración, pero justo en ese precizo instante fue girada por una mano fuerte y grande sobre el sillón quedando de frente con Takashi que sin decir una palabra la penetró salvajemente haciendola sentir mil y un sensaciones de una sola vez...

De verdad que el chico le hacía honor a su titulo, la hizo gritar, gemir y jadear hasta que no pudo mas y se sintió explotar al llegar al clímax. Takashi la llevó de la mano hasta la locura... justo como momentos antes los Hitachiin hicieron...

Pensó que las cosas terminarían en eso... pero sintió algo duro y palpitante dentro de ella, esta vez, era el rubio que quería su turno de hacerla ver el cielo... y valla si lo hizo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se despertó acelerada sintiendo su entrepierna mojada y su sexo palpitante por la excitación...

Vio el reloj, ya era hora de prepararce para iral instituto y necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fría... mas bien congelada...

Definitivamente sería un laaaargo día en el host club... y en la regadera solo una cosa pasó por su mente...

"pero que sueño" –

"Nota mental para Haruhi: rentar ese tipo de peliculas mas a menudo"

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... LECTORES... siento si he traumado a alguno, pero lo advertí desde le inicio del fic. Es uno de los mas fuertes que he hecho... creo, ya que nunca había hecho eso de muchos a la vez... aunque cada uno tuvo su turno con la chica... pero es que les contaré...

Estos días he estado enferma y por las noches no puedo dormir... hací que me pongo a pensar en nuevos fics... jajaja... volviendo al tema... y hace unas noches estaba con un calor de la tostada... así que se me vinieron escenas de todo el host... después ideas para fics normales y otros lemon... de hecho esa misma noche se me ocurrió la de "Entrenando"... y de pronto un montón de imagenes lemon e ideas se me vinieron a la mente... y de pronto esta idea de prendió el cerebro, así que para no despertar a nadie me levanté de la cama, prendí una lamapara y comence a escribir, tengo que decir que el original está menos detallado por si a mi madre le vuelve a dar el sindrome de quiero saber todo lo que haces, lees y escribes... ufff.. días insoportables... y mas si me tienen idealizada como la niña perfecta... de plano me tienen en un pedestal... les conté alguna vez que me querían mandar de monja...jajajajaja... si las monjas del colegino me vieran ahora...jajajaja

En fin, espero que les gustara... dejen reviews...

Atte: tommy


	2. Chapter 2

La película...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Bisco Hatori.

Advertencia: es un lemon.

N/a: a petición de algunos he decidido, gracias a otra noche de insomnio hacer una continuación de este fic que si a algunos no agradó, a otros si, y por mi parte no quedé tan inconforme con el.

0o0o0o0o0

Una propuesta indecorosa...

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi llegó como todos los días al instituto con su fachada de hombre y con la maleta en mano. Las clases empezaron como normalmente. Los Hitachiin la molestaron algo antes de tomar asiento y de vez en cuando le mandaban recaditos.

Para agregar a su mente pervertida que no sacaba de sus pensamientos las escenas de su sueño de hace dos noches, la última nota de Hikaru la dejó volando en la quinta dimensión.

_Quieres venir el próximo fin a balli con nosotros??, te dejaremos dormir en nuestra cama... con nosotros en ella. _

Esa nota la dejó tan ida que no escuchó cuando el profesor la llamó para que resolviera un problema y terminó fuera del salón castigada para sorpresa de los chicos.

Tan pronto como terminaron las actividades se fue lo antes posible sin ver a sus compañeros, cosa que los dejó extrañados...

Era de noche y en la casa Fujioka la única que la habitaba por el momento era la chica. Su padre había tenido que trabajar ese día así que terminó por rentar unas películas para entretenerse.

Terminó metida en la sección porno y solo diciendo que iba de parte de Ayumi, una antigua amiga de la secundaria le soltaron algunas.

Llegó hasta su casa y directamente pasó a poner la película. Ella, por vergüenza solo tomó la primera que encontró, pero valla que su imaginación pervertida tenía suerte, aquella película sirvió solamente para dar paso a una mente mucho mas "cochambrosa" de lo que ya era.

Era la historia de una casa de prostitución. Algunas escenas eran lesvicas, otras verdaderas muestras de Kamasutra y la escena que la dejó de plano con hasta la vajina lubricada fue la de la orgía.

Eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de ellas con pechos pequeños, la otra con unas tetas muy buenas. El hombre estaba muy bien dotado por lo que veía. Así, todo transcurrió. La película culminó con algo de romance, pero después de esas escenas la verdad era lo último que le importaba a la fujioka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba en una habitación de lo que parecía un hotel. O por lo menos un cuarto de lo mas elegante. Todo combinaba a la perfección, con contrastes entre azul celeste y naranja.

Por la ventana entraban los colores del atardecer y podía ver desde su sitio el sol ocultándose sobre el océano...

¿océano¿donde demonios estaba?...

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda...

nos alegró mucho que aceptaras nuestra propuesta Haruhi –

quien hablaba era el que tenía la voz mas gruesa así que..

Hikaru – susurró sin poder contenerse

Te necesito Haruhi – le escuchó ahora a el susurrar a su oído – entrégate a mi –

Le comenzó a besar el cuello, las manos del chico estaban sobe su cintura mientras tanto. Tomó las manos entre las suyas y las puso sobre sus senos, mientras que buscaba con sus labios los del mayor de los Hitachiin.

Los pasos los condujeron hasta la cama de la habitación donde por fin vio los ojos ardientes de su compañero. Sus ropas estorbaban y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos más contacto de piel. Se desnudaron dejando sus ropas regadas por el suelo de la habitación, dejando sus cuerpos al descubierto, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, sus miradas se cargaron de deseo por hacer realidad todas las fantasías del otro. Hasta las mas oscuras.

El bajó besando su cuello, enrojeciendo la piel suave entre succiones y lujuriosas mordidas mientras ella movía las manos traviesas por su cuerpo desnudo.

De pronto el se separó de ella, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos sacó del buró de la habitación un par de esposas. Ella lo miró interrogante...

me vas a esposar??? - lo miró con pasión

no –

entonces??? – lo miró confundida

tu me esposarás a mi – le contestó pasándole los "juguetes".

Ella obediente tomó las esposas y lo ató de manos a la cabecera de la cama.

ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo – le dijo con necesidad el peli-naranja.

Tengo una mejor idea – le susurró al oído. Ella se sentó en su estomago, casi rozando con su trasero el miembro expuesto del chico. Y bajo la mirada espectadora del Hitachiin comenzó a tocar sus seños provocativamente, haciendo círculos al rededor de sus pezones.

Poco a poco bajó sus manos hasta el bello de su intimidad, jugando con los pequeños rizos.

tócate para mi – le ordenó el chico, siendo, como antes, fielmente obedecido.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta los pliegues de su sexo mojado, los acaricio y después subió hasta comenzar a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris, mientras su otra mano presionaba sobre su pecho. Chillaba de placer para deleite de los oídos del joven bajo ella, se lubricaba mojando la piel del chico, mas cuando metió sus dedos dentro de su estrecha entrada.

Hikaru... quiero que seas tu –

El entendió el mensaje. Era el el que debía estar en su interior, pero no puede moverse, recordemos.

has tu el trabajo –

ella se sentó sobre su miembro erecto y lo dejó resbalar por su intimidad lubricada. Volvió a chillar de placer y gusto al sentirlo duro y palpitante ya dentro de ella. Se echó hacia atrás y con sus manos de apoyo comenzó a cabalgarlo, escuchándolo gemir. Sintió su pene palpitar en ella mientras la punta se endurecía y ella se estrechaba.

ahhh!!!... Hikaru – gemía ella.

Mas fuerte haruhi – reclamó el.

Y con ello los gemidos al igual que la fuerza y el ritmo de las penetraciones fueron en aumento. Sus pechos iban y venían, dándole al chico una vista única, y como pudo se sentó, comenzando a mamar de sus pechos, besar, morder. Y al fin, su semilla se regó en su interior...

Hikaru!!! –

Gritó ella...

Hikaru – escucharon no mucho después una voz familiar y al voltear vieron a Kaoru en la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿que.. que pasa aquí? –

Su hermano aún atado se acercó a la chica y susurró a su oído...

hazlo disfrutar igual que a mi –

pero... –

hazlo –

hai –

se separó del chico y caminó desnuda bajo la mirada del menor hasta quedar frente a el.

que... – el iba a hablar cuando vio sus labios sellados por los de la Fujioka y la mano de la misma ya trabajaba bajo su pantalón de dormir.

Ahh!!! – jadeo el... ella lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo sentó sobre el sofá del gran cuarto. Metiendo una vez mas las manos bajo el pantalón para que finalmente este y el boxer tuvieran el mismo destino que la ropa de la chica y el hermano del que ahora disfrutaba.

Haruhi – susurró el. Y ella vio su miembro aún sin excitarse, así que lo masturbo hasta tenerlo completamente levantado y duro, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y su rostro bajó hasta envolver completamente la virilidad de Kaoru. Haciendo que este la llamara entre las oleadas de placer.

Domíname Kaoru – le susurró ahora ella una vez que hubo terminado con la labor anterior... y esta vez fue el turno del chico de obedecer. Se puso sobre ella y de un solo empujón entro totalmente. Una, dos, tres, muchas... muchas veces entró y salió de la diminuta figura de la chica, con fuerza, con entrega. Disfrutando del placer propio, del de su compañera, pero también del placer del chico que miraba el acto expectante.

Y entre convulsiones y frases in entendibles llegó la culminación. Esta vez siendo Kaoru el que se derramaba en el interior de la chica. Y esta vez era Hikaru el que veía todo desde lo lejos.

haruhi – es escuchó la voz del mayor de los gemelos – ven aquí y quitame las esposas... – esta se revolvió entre los brazos de un durmiente Kaoru para liberar al chico. Este, la tomó por la cintura una vez que se vio libre del amarre de sus muñecas y la acercó a el sentándola sobre su miembro duro... – esto aún no termina querida –

la chica se despertó por el toque de la puerta de su habitación y se tapo hasta las orejas para que su padre no viera el sudor que cubría su cuerpo gracias al aumento de su temperatura producido por el "dulce" sueño que había tenido.

Haruhi, levántate, hoy vas con tus amigos de vacaciones de verano – le dijo su padre entrando al cuarto...

Como??!!!! – gritó exaltada...

Ahh!!!, no te lo dije??, me puse de acuerdo con Kyouya-kun para que te pudieras ir de viaje con ellos a unas cabañas al norte del país... solo una cosa... no se te ocurra acercarte mas de lo necesario a ese idiota de tu sempai – después de eso su padre abandonó la habitación.

"solo esto me faltaba" – pensó – pero... a lo mejor no es tan mala idea aceptar dormir con ellos, creo que los resultados serían... – se dio golpes mentales por pensar aquello... – bueno, ya que –

Así, con una sonrisa se dedicó a hacer sus maletas para el viaje...

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!... lectores...

Esta vez creo que no me pasé tanto... bueno, la verdad es que si me pasé...jajajaja

Pero he leído peores...

En fin, espero que lo disfrutaran, pero pienso que este no es el último epi. Pronto seguiré gracias a esa idea de que se vallan juntos de viaje, cada vez habrá una fantasía nueva, pero espero que por lo menos se me ocurra hacer de una de ellas realidad...

Jajaja...

Sin mas que decir me despido...

Atte: tommy

P.D. espero reviews...


End file.
